Enid
"Are you kidding me? I'm a witch who wants to be a ninja who maybe wants to be a hero but works at a convenience store? I don't have '''anything' figured out!" '' —''Enid, ''"Special Delivery" Enid Mettle is the main female protagonist in the modern Cartoon Network cult classic, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. She is an employee at Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega and works at the front-counter register with co-workers, K.O and Radicles. She is voiced by American voice actress Ashly Burch. Why She Rocks # Enid is the most responsible and level-headed of the Gar's Bodega trio. Ironically, she is the laziest and most prone to sleeping on the job. # She uses logic and critical thinking to make rational decisions. #* This is primarily shown in the Pilot, in which she stops K.O. from calling a power battle based on K.O.'s shoddy detective work. # Unlike Rad, who seems to enjoy making fun of KO, she looks after KO and tries to stop him from getting into trouble; acting like a tough older sister in stark contrast to Rad's older brother demeanor. # Generally, Enid has a relaxed and peaceful attitude, even when she's in the most difficult situations. # She can be very effective at her job when she's not slacking around or disrespecting the customers. But when it comes to fighting, she puts a lot of effort into it. # She has excellent combat skills. Her fighting style seems to focus more on kicks and strategy, rather than strength, which goes with her epithet of a ninja. # Thanks to K.O.'s endless enthusiasm and optimism, she gradually becomes less cynical and more open about how much she cares for her friends. # She has phenomenally a great agility and is very flexible, able to move quickly and with precision. #* She's very resistant to damage, as seen in "T.K.O." where she could easily dodge and resist some of Turbo K.O.'s attacks. Bad Qualities # Enid seems to react to irresponsibility the way a normal human being would, as she complained about KO making "another hole in the ceiling." though, she could be quite patient considering the idea of how many times KO made a hole in the ceiling prior to the Pilot. # She is not above to lose her patience and composure when she gets too frustrated, like in "Enid's Bad Day" where she manages to almost destroy the whole bodega because of her anger. Trivia * In "Presenting Joe Cuppa", she affirms that she prefers physical comedy. * She claims to have been trained as a shinobi by her supermodel dad and spy mom, who forced her get a part-time job at Gar's. ** This is, of course, confirmed false in the semi-Halloween episode "Parent's Day". * Dendy affirms in "We Got Hacked" that Enid acts super cool because she's internally struggling with her identity. ** More evident, in "Parents Day" she was afraid to confess to her parents that she doesn't want to be spooky and prefers to be a ninja. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pessimists Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Characters that are super lazy Category:Teenagers Category:Young Adults Category:2010s Characters Category:OK K.O.! Characters Category:Characters with Air Powers Category:Characters with Wood Powers Category:TV Characters Category:Ninjas